TwinsReunited
by chrissygirl123
Summary: Basically, Harry Potter has a twin. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review!**

* * *

Godrick's Hollow was destroyed. The firemen were trying and failing to put out the blazing house. The police were trying to find the residents of the house; James, Lily and Harry Potter. It seemed like the firemen and police were getting nowhere, and this was very frustrating for everyone. Most of the house was still standing, but it was unstable and it wasn't far from collapsing. A man in his mid thirties was shouting at an officer, the policeman in charge of finding the Potters and the possible arsonist, murderer and or kidnapper.

"You call yourself a policeman, and you haven't even got a lead yet? This isn't just the work of your average ten year old taking a penny sweet from the corner shop!" John was getting frustrated; the Potters were a little weird, he had to admit, but they were also one of the nicest families he had ever met. Lily was very pretty (though he would never admit that to his wife) and she always smiled or said hello. James was good to talk to, a good laugh, and always honest. And little Harry was ever so sweet – he was nearly one. Unfortunately, the Potters had had a daughter too; Harry's twin sister. She had been terribly ill, and had never been out of the hospital in London, though John had never seen her he knew that her name was Jade.

"We're doing all we can sir. Are you relatives of the family?" the policemen asked.

"No, but I've known Lily since we were little, we're very close friends." John told him, "My name is John Pierce. I live in Long Ashford, the next village. I came as soon as I heard that they were in trouble; James called me in panic, then he screamed and the line went dead."

"Why didn't you say before? That is really useful, thank you." He jotted something down on the notepad he was holding. "Can you hear that?"

"What?" John was confused; all he could hear was panic.

"A baby. Crying."

"Harry must still be in there!" John listened carefully, and found that the policeman was right. He ran over to the nearest fireman, and told him what he and the policeman had just heard. The fireman nodded and ran inside the house. A few minutes later, the fireman emerged, holding Harry in a fire blanket.

"Um, there's something you should know about…Harry. He's not a boy."

"What?"

"He's a she."

"A He-She?"

"No, he's a girl. Look." And with that he opened up the blanket.

"Ah. I see." John thought for a few seconds about how this could be. Then he remembered. "That's not Harry, that's Jade. His twin sister. She must have come home from the hospital. And…" he gulped, "Harry must have died with his parents."

"You sure?"

"It's the only explanation. Can you think of a better one?"

* * *

After the giant Hagrid had gone to surrey, flying on a motorbike, he had flown on to London, to St Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Dumbledore had told him what to do, so he was just following orders. When he arrived he went up to a healer, and, as he was so enormous with his mane of black hair, scared the poor lady half to death.

"Ya wouldn't happen to know where Jade Potter is, would ya?" he said, taking no notice that the healer was looking at him the way she was.

"Jade's not with us anymore, sorry…sir." Then, thinking that Hagrid, who probably wouldn't hurt a fly, was going to hurt her if she didn't say more hurried off out of sight.

"Not with us anymore?" Hagrid mumbled, a tear in his eye. Now he was going to have to tell Dumbledore that Jade was dead. He couldn't bear the thought.

* * *

"She's perfect. It's the ideal opportunity, Lucy," John was sitting at the breakfast table the next morning, eating Weetabix. He had had a brainwave last night; he and his wife, Lucy, could adopt Jade. They couldn't have children of their own because Lucy was infertile. The only doubt was that Lucy wouldn't agree, because the end of several discussions had been, on Lucy's part, "We are not adopting a child and that's final."

"I don't know, John. We're not family. Maybe Lily and James may not have wanted us to bring her up." Lucy said as she sipped her tea.

"Or maybe they did. You never know. I really want a baby, and I know you want one too."

"Well… I do want a baby, but I want one of my own."

"But that's not possible, honey." It made John sad to think that he would never have a child of his own, but he would never leave Lucy, he loved her too much.

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Lucy spoke again. "Ok, let's do it. Let's adopt Jade Potter. I'll go to social services to get the papers now."

And with that she kissed her husband, and left to get the papers, leaving a bewildered but happy John behind.

* * *

John came back from the hospital (because he was a doctor) at about seven o'clock that evening. His day at the hospital had been very busy, and he was looking forward to spending some peaceful time with his wife. Only when he entered the kitchen, he stopped. Lucy was feeding Jade, who was smiling up at her in her highchair. When she had caught sight of her husband, Lucy straightened up and walked over to him. "We got the papers. And we got Jade."

"I can see that." John couldn't keep his eyes off Jade. "Is she taking our name?"

"Yes. But we are going to bring her up telling her that we're not her real parents, right?"

"Um…I guess…it's so sudden…" John trailed off, not knowing what to say. He hadn't expected to come home with a baby in the house. He'd thought it would be at least a week, or a month. But he was happy, just the same. He would love and bring Jade up as his own.


	2. Chapter 2

It was halfway through the summer holidays, Jade's favourite time of year. Not only did she get a break from school, but in just a week's time, it was her eleventh birthday. She was sitting at the breakfast table, with her Dad getting ready for work. He didn't get as long a break from work as she did, because he was a doctor; a fact of which Jade was very proud of. Her mum was a teacher, so Jade got her holidays with her mum. Jade knew that her dad and mum weren't really her parents, but she loved them just the same. She also called them "Mum" and "Dad", because they had raised her since she was a baby. She didn't really look like them; John was a blonde haired blue eyed man and Lucy had brown hair and brown eyes, whereas Jade had startling green eyes and dark brown hair that was almost black; but when the light hit her head just right, her hair had a reddish tinge to it. She was very pretty, but she didn't really know it. All three of them were tanned and relaxed, thanks to two weeks spent in the south of Spain. Sun, sea, sky, beach, food and bliss. In September she'd be starting at St. Mary's, a well respected local private school.

"Bye, Honey," John got up from the table and kissed his wife on the cheek, who was busy emptying the dishwasher. Then he did the same to Jade and left for work.

"Mum, please may I phone Jenny and see if she wants to come over?" Jade asked as she got up to place her plate of crumbs in the now empty dishwasher. Jenny was Jade's best friend, and she was also going to St. Mary's School in September.

"Yes, ok."

"Can we have pizza for lunch?"

Lucy sighed. "I guess so."

"Can I ask her if she wants to sleep over?"

"That's pushing it, young lady. Do I look stupid?" Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

Jade grinned and opened her mouth to reply, but her Mum jumped in. "No, don't answer that. Go and clean your teeth, then you can phone Jenny."

"Thanks, Mum!" Jade said quickly, then she ran from the kitchen into the hallway, and started to bolt up the stairs to clean her teeth, as she was told. That was, until she heard the post come through the letter box. She highly doubted that she had any post as nobody ever bothered to write letters to her; they just emailed or phoned her. But she liked being nosey and seeing what bills her parents had to pay, or who wrote letters to them. So she hurried downstairs again and gathered up the post from the floor. She was holding two bills, three flyers advertising various shops and a letter for her. She wandered back into the kitchen, to look for Mum. She wasn't there, so she went into the garden, where Lucy was watering the plants.

"Here, Mum. I've got some letters." Jade handed her the other letters.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, looking down at the thick wad of yellowish parchment in her daughter's hand.

"It's a letter for me." Jade answered, examining the perfect handwriting of the address, written in green ink. "But it I don't know anyone with this kind of handwriting, and if I didn't know someone who wanted to write a letter to me then they'd use a computer, wouldn't they?"

Lucy laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You figure things out with no problem at all. You're clever, and I'm proud of you."

"But that's not funny." Jade was a little puzzled. It was just logical, wasn't it?

"What are you waiting for? Open it."

Jade opened the letter, and it was her turn to laugh as she scanned the page. Lucy asked what she was laughing at, and so Jade showed her the letter. The letter was asking Jade if she wanted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had to let the school know by 15th August if she wanted to go. And there was also a list of what she needed to buy to go to the school. The list included some of the stupidest things, including a wand, a cauldron and robes. Also enclosed was a ticket for the Hogwarts Express, for which she had to board on platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Jade asked, when they were back inside, sitting on the sofa.

"Of course it is. When was the last time you heard of a school for witchcraft and wizardry?"

Jade shrugged. She knew it was a joke, or she wouldn't have started laughing. Then she got up and put the letter in the bin.


	3. Chapter 3

They were eating lasagne, one of Jade's favourite meals. The conversation was animated by John; he was describing how a man had come into the hospital with a hernia, and his intestines were literally falling out. When he had finished talking about how he had managed to, in his words, 'patch the guy up', he asked, "So how was your day?"

It was Lucy that spoke. "Not very interesting, though Jade got an interesting letter, didn't you honey?" she turned to look at Jade.

"Yeah. It was signed from a Professor M. McGonagall, and it was asking if I wanted a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It also had a list of things that I would need for school, like a wand and a cauldron. It was written on this heavy yellow parchment, in this weird green - are you alright?" The question was directed at her father, who was staring at her with and open mouth and a static forkful of lasagne that was half way to his mouth. When he remained silent, jade repeated the question, "Dad. Dad, are you alright?"

When he finally recovered from his shock he tried to say, "Yes, I'm fine," but all that came out was a course whisper, because his throat had gone so dry. He drank a mouthful of water and tried again.

"I'm fine. It's just that…I don't think I told you that we knew your real parents, did I?"

It was Jade's turn to need a drink. "No, you seemed to have forgotten that particular detail. And why didn't you tell me before?"

"We didn't want to upset you." John glanced at his wife. "And you also had a brother."

Jade looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'had'?"

Lucy answered the question. "Well, when you were baby you were very ill, in fact you never left the hospital until you were nearly one. The same night as the fire."

"What fire?" Jade interrupted, not quite able to believe that this was true. She had a brother? They knew her parents? Surely if this was true then they would have said something about it before.

"The police think it was arson. They tried to save the house, but it wasn't possible. And your parents and brother went with it." Lucy explained seriously, "Your father was there."

"How come I survived?" Jade couldn't see that this possible. She wasn't stupid, by far, but she had a problem that if she didn't like something, she had to be convinced with solid evidence that it was true.

"You were in the bath, and the bathroom was the least damaged part of the house." John spoke this time. "You see, James and Lily, your real parents, didn't want to tell anyone that wasn't a close friend about you, because, well, you know… in case…" he trailed off, not being able to say it. "Because at the time, it looked like you were going to," his voice was quiet.

"Tell me, what about my family? Did you visit me in hospital?" Jade changed the subject ever so slightly.

"Well, I didn't visit you in hospital because it was too far; in London. At the time I was very busy with work, and we were trying for a baby ourselves, but about a month before the fire, we discovered that Lucy is infertile." John avoided eye contact with his wife and Jade as he said this. "Your brother was the same age as you; you were twins. We knew your parents very well, I'd known your mother since we were children. Until she went off to boarding school. It was sudden, she was going to go to St. Mary's, like you, but then she got a letter. Like the one you got, apparently. What did you do with it?"

"It's in the bin," Jade went to try and fish it out. Luckily it was near the top, so she didn't have to dig too far. When she came back John continued.

"She told me that it was a wizarding school that she was going to. Of course, I didn't believe her. Who would? And up till five minutes ago I didn't believe her; like you, I thought it was a joke."

"Really?" Jade and Lucy asked, for John had never told either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood watching the wall intently. John had his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, every now and again Lucy kept patting it as if this would solve the problem and Jade didn't know what to do. They had come to London by car in search of Diagon Alley because John vaguely remembered Lily saying something about a pub called the Leaky Cauldron that led to a wall that in turn led to Diagon Alley, where she could get all her books. The Porters had been trying to get in for the last ten minutes an getting nowhere.

"Maybe Lily was telling porkies, and it was the same prankster who sent me the letter," said Jade, giving up. There simply was no explanation. They'd tried asking the bar tender, but he's simply taken one look at their clothes and said, "No, there's no alley behind there," and had then disappeared up the stairs muttering something that sounded like, "Bloody muddles," John had insisted that they try and find it; he was convinced that there was in fact a hidden alley. But Jade couldn't understand - there was no noise (John had described to them in the car what Lily had told him years ago, except now he believed it) and it was just a wall. Just then, a man, a woman and a girl that looked about Jade's age appeared out of nowhere. They all looked bewildered, and, unlike the bar tender, were wearing jeans.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," the girl stepped forward towards Jade and burst in to conversation with her hand outstretched, presumably for Jade to shake it.

Jade shook it nervously, and said, lamely, "I'm Jade Porter."

"Nice to meet you," the girl was brimming with confidence it was getting on Jade's nerves. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Um, yes," Jade said, aware of the fact that her parents were conversing with Hermione's.

"Is this your first year?" the questions just kept coming, didn't they? Why are some people just so annoying?

"Yes. What about you?" Jade relaxed a bit; if John and Lucy could get on with Hermione's parents, then she could get on with Hermione. And Jade seemed to forget the fact that just a minute ago she hadn't believed a word of what the letter or John said, but now that someone that she didn't know mentioned it, she felt a lot better.

"It's my first year too. Are you waiting to go into Diagon Alley?"

"Well, yes, but we can't work out how to get in,"

"Oh, don't worry, we asked a man in the bar, he said that you do this," and she stepped on her tiptoes and pushed a few bricks, which appeared to be in some sequence or another, and the wall formed a giant archway wide and tall enough for a Double Decker bus to fit in it comfortably. Beyond the archway was, as John had said, an alley, filled with busy people rushing around. People of all ages were there; from babies and toddlers to people who looked as though they were a million years old (to Jade and Hermione anyway).

There was only one word to describe it for Jade, and that was, "Wow," She was staring at the alley, not wanting to miss anything. "How come the man at the bar told you? We asked, and he just muttered something about muddles and wandered off,"

Hermione giggled, so that her huge mass of curly hair shook. "He said that to us, too, but then my Dad explained that I had just got my Hogwarts letter, and it said to come here."

"It didn't say anything to me about an alley," Jade pouted. But now that she remembered, it had said something about an alley at the bottom of the letter, which she had glanced at through her laughs when she had thought that it was a joke. But it was written on a separate piece of paper, so it had probably got lost in the bin.

"Girls, we're going to be here, why don't you go and get all your things together and meet us back here in, shall we say, two hours?" Hermione's Dad called, pointing to a little café.

"Ok," Hermione called, whilst Jade inwardly groaned; now she was stuck with this know-it-all for two whole hours. "And by the way, he must have said 'muggles', not 'muddles'. He explained it to us; muggles are non magic people, and if someone is muggle born, like you and I, then you are a witch or wizard that has muggle parents," Hermione explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, they aren't my real parents. I think my real parents were a witch and a wizard, though,"

"Hang on," Hermione dug into her pocket and took out a piece of paper. She looked down at the paper. "Ok. We need a wand, a cauldron, robes, a hat, several books, um…" She looked down at the paper again, "A set of brass scales gloves, a cloak, a telescope and…a set of glass or crystal phials." She scanned the list once more. "I think that's more or less it. It says that we can have either a rat, an owl or a cat. But I think owls can deliver mail, can't they? And it says that first years aren't allowed broomsticks"

Jade shrugged. She had been staring at a shop window, not listening to a word Hermione had said.. "Not a clue. Let's go in there first!" as they were talking they had passed several shops, and Jade was staring at a shop window that had a broomstick on display, and Jade didn't have to know anything about the wizarding world to know that the broom was brilliant; although kids that had been brought up in the wizarding world were staring in awe at it too, their faces pressed against the window saying to each other, " Look, the new nimbus two thousand! It's the best yet!" Another voice then said, "But its so expensive - a hundred Galleons!" The first voice argued his point again, "I bet its worth it, though."

Jade looked at Hermione. "Galleons?"

Hermione looked just as clueless as Jade did. "Maybe we should ask someone. We don't really have a clue, do we?"

"I think that's a good idea. How about them? They seem to have enough children to be nice enough." Jade was looking at a red haired family that had just walked out of the broom shop. The family consisted of four boys and a girl, and two of the boys looked like they were identical twins. Three of the boys looked miserable, but their parents were trying to cheer them up. The youngest of the boys was whining. "Please Mum. Everyone will have one,"

"Ronald Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you? We don't have the money and you know it. And besides, first years aren't allowed brooms anyway,"

"But Mum, it would be for at home,"

"Well you'll have to save up then," Mrs Weasley, if that was her name, had appeared to have won the fight. Ronald must have wanted the new broom.

"See, Ron, told you Mum and Dad would never buy it for you," it was the oldest boy that spoke, and the smugness in his voice annoyed Jade and the comment wasn't even directed at her.

"Can't you just shut up? Ever since you got your letter and you were made prefect," Ronald said with scorn, staring at his brother, who, like the rest of the family, had fiery red hair and a mass of freckles.

"Um, excuse me, me and Hermione -" Jade was cut short by an interruption from Hermione.

"Hermione and I," Hermione said, not realising that when she corrected somebody's grammar it really agitated the person who she was correcting.

"Hermione and _I_," Jade put strong emphasis on the 'I', and continued. "We were just wondering, well, we don't know much about the wizarding world, and, well, could you help us a bit?" Jade said this mainly to Mrs Weasley, and when she answered was much softer and more pleasant than when she had scolded her own son.

"Of course, dear. Are you muggle born, then?" the plump woman addressed both girls now.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Wow! What are you wearing? How fascinating!" Mr Weasley was looking the girls up and down. Jade had only just realised everyone else in the alley was wearing robes or a cloak of some kind.

"Um, jeans," Jade said, blushing, aware that everyone was now doing the same their father, or, in Mrs Weasley's case, her husband.

"I have to admit, they are weird, but they do look good on her, don't they Fred?" one of the twins stood with his arms folded, and spoke to his identical brother.

"The brunette?" Fred said, puzzled.

"No, the other one!"

"Oh, yeah, I see what you mean,"

"Well, I certainly see what you mean, George."

"If it was possible, Jade went even redder. "Um never mind," she muttered, "we'll ask someone else," Jade tried to walk off, grabbing Hermione. However, Hermione was frozen on the spot. She eemed oblivious the fact that Jade was embarrased.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley said, cross.

"I wasn't doing anything, Mum," the oldest boy said innocently.

"I know you didn't, Percy. I know! Why don't you, dad, Fred and George go and do your shopping, and I'll go shopping with the girls, and Ron?"

"Ok, come on boys!" Mr Weasley turned around and headed in the other direction, with the older boys trailing behind.

"Ha ha! Little Ronny got stuck with the girls!" One of the twins shouted, Jade couldn't tell them apart.

"That's 'coz he is one," the other said loudly. It was Ron's turned to blush, and the tips of his ears went bright red.

"Right. First things first," Mrs Weasley said. "This is Ron and Ginny, and I'm Molly,"

"I'm Jade, and this is Hermione," Jade said. Now that there weren't so people staring at her she had relaxed and was less intimidated. In the muggle world, children are always taught not to speak to strangers, but Jade thought it was worth the risk or they would get nowhere.

"Do you have any money?" Molly asked.

"I have one hundred pounds," said Hermione.

"Pounds? What are pounds?" Ginny said nervously.

"I think it's muggle money, isn't it?" Mrs Weasley answered before either Jade or Hermione had the chance. Jade nodded.

"Obviously not. We have to go to Gringotts then," She said. "This way," She turned around and started walking. Hermione and Jade looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Molly?" Jade asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes, dear?" Molly said, without looking back and already a few steps ahead of Jade and Hermione

"What's Gringotts?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people who have already read and reviewed my story, and please keep the reviews coming!!**

* * *

Five minutes later Jade found out exactly what Gringott's was. It was in fact a large bank; though Jade would never have guessed that if it hadn't said 'Gringott's Bank' on the front of it in large gold letters. It was very grand - it was painted white and had several decorative columns. Ginny, Molly, Ron, Jade and Hermione were standing talking to a goblin, who ran the bank. The fact that the bank was run by Goblin's did make Hermione and Jade a little bit nervous, but they had to bear it; in the wizarding world there were lots of surprises for people who didn't know anything about it. Molly was trying to decide how much money in pounds the girls needed to give the Goblin to exchange for wizarding money. In the end, they Hermione exchanged half her money and opened a volt, but Jade was having problems.

"You already have a vault!" Griphook was saying, completely convinced that Jade had an account.

"No I don't! I've never been here before!" Jade argued, her frustration showing.

"If I show you your vault, I'm sure you won't mind; there is a pretty big stack of money in there,"

"But how can I have a vault if I've never been here before?" Jade felt like she was talking to a brick wall.

"This way," Griphook said, ignoring Jade and disappearing from behind the counter and appearing on the other side. Jade shot a questioning look at Molly, who made a hand gesture for her to follow.

They arrived at a cart that was on rails which seemed to disappear somewhere to the left. When Jade looked to the right, it did the same thing.

"What's this for?" Jade whispered to Molly, who told her the Goblin was going to take them to her vault. They all climbed in the small cart, which was surprisingly roomy. Suddenly the cart shot off. To Jade, it just felt like a fun roller coaster, but when she glanced to her right, she saw that Hermione wasn't enjoying the ride so much; as she was green, or at least that was the colour her face looked in the dim light of the candles on the wall and the lantern that Griphook was holding. Jade realised that the Goblin wasn't driving the cart. Jade suspected that it had something to do with magic. On their journey they twisted and turned and past many stalactites and stalagmites, which suggested to Jade that they were deep underground.

"Here we are," Griphook said as the cart came to a sudden halt. He took a small key from his pocket and placed it into the keyhole. They could here clicking and turning, as if several bolts and levers were being released so they could get into the vault. When the thick door finally swung open, it revealed stacks of gold, silver and bronze, more money than Jade had ever seen. And the Weasley's, apparently.

"Wow! Mum, look at that!" Ginny said. "Ron, look!" she was so excited at seeing that amount of money she was practically jumping up and down.

"Right. These little bronze coins are called Knuts, these silver ones are called sickles and the gold ones are called Galleons," Molly explained. "There are twenty nine Knuts in a sickle, and seventeen sickles in a Galleon." She had a bag ready and quickly shoved some in. Ron's face, if it was possible became even more miserable. Jade thought he was still sulking at the broom, but then she remembered that Molly had mentioned something about the family being poor. Maybe she was fairly rich, thought Jade.

"Molly, you can't take that," Jade said, noticing that Molly had taken some of the money.

"Oh, sorry, dear," Molly handed Jade the bag of money. "Here you go,"

"I can't take it either. It's not mine." Jade said.

"Yes it is. Well, you have to share it with your brother, mind," Griphook said.

"But I don't have a brother. Well, actually, I did, but he died," Jade thought back to the previous evening when she had been discussing a similar issue with her parents.

"Dead? I don't think so," the Goblin said, and for the first time, smiled, or rather, grinned at Jade.

"I can assure you. I've never even met him," Jade just wanted to wake up and discover that this was all a dream. But after pinching herself discreetly a few times, she gave up hope on waking up. Jade knew she had lost the fight, so she took the money and they went back on the cart. A few minutes later they were blinking in the bright sunlight.

Hermione gasped. "Look! A giant!" she pointed to a large man that was ten or twelve foot tall, had a large mass of shaggy black hair and could have passed for the myth muggles called Bigfoot.

"Giant's are much bigger than that. Anyway, he won't hurt you, that's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts, for Dumbledore,"

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"The Headmaster of the school. Hagrid was there when I went to Hogwarts, which was a long time ago." Molly explained. Jade didn't notice Hagrid or the black haired boy he was with because she was too busy talking to Ron about broomsticks. He was telling her all about the game of Quidditch, sport played by wizards on brooms. It sounded like a pretty brutal game, but it also sounded like a good game to watch. First years weren't allowed to play on the house team at Hogwarts, but Ron had played at home with his brothers. It turned out that Ron had another two brothers, Charlie and Bill, who had finished Hogwarts already.

"Ooh, shall I get an owl?" Jade asked as they walked passed a shop selling all kinds of animals. I could get it as a birthday present for myself - it's next week."

"Oh, happy birthday for next week them," Ron said as they walked into the shop, Molly, Ginny and Hermione trailing behind. Jade decided that she wanted a speckled owl that she called Amber, because her eyes were a startling shade of amber.

* * *

An hour later the three first years (Jade, Hermione and Ron) had got all their books, equipment and clothes that they would need. Except a wand. Ron already had his as he had one that was passed down from one of his brother's, but Jade and Hermione needed one so that was why the five of them were standing in the wand shop, in front of the shopkeeper, named Mr Ollivander. The shop was lit up by a dull lantern which didn't really affect the amount of light in the room, especially as the walls were made of wood and so they were very dark. There was a single chair in one corner which Ginny was sitting on.

"We need a wand each, please," Hermione said.

"Ok, let's see what I have for you..." he wandered into the back of the shop for a few minutes, and he reappeared holding a few boxes.

"Right. For this young lady here..." he gestured at Hermione, "I think, this should be ok," he handed her a wand from the top box. Hermione took it, not sure what to do.

"Well, go on. Flick it." Mr Ollivander said. Hermione did as she was told. Red and yellow sparks shot out, and Mr Ollivander's face broke into a smile.

"Well done. A nine inch willow wand. Perfect. That will be two Galleons, please," Mr Ollivander said and Hermione gave him the money.

"Now for you," he looked at Jade and opened up the next box. He gave her a wand and, with slight hesitation, Jade flicked it as Hermione had done. However, it didn't seem to have the same effect. Mr Ollivander's glasses shattered, which must have been quite scary as they were on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Jade apologised, thinking that this old man was going to ask her to leave the shop.

"Never mind," He said in a cheery voice and with a flick of his own wand they were fixed again. "It happens all the time. Though it's never been my glasses before...how about this?" He gave Jade another wand. This time when she flicked it it shot red and yellow sparks as Hermione's had done.

* * *

"Ok, we're ready to go," Jade said to Hermione and her own parents, still conversing at the little cafe.

"Got everything?" Hermione's Dad asked. Hermione nodded. "You sure?" she nodded again.

"Ok. We'll stay in touch," John said, handing Hermion's father a piece of paper, presumably with a phone number or an email address on it.

"Bye, Hermione," Jade said. Hermione wasn't so bad after all. Well, they'd practically had to peel her fingers off one book that she was reading about famous wizards in the book shop. She'd bought the books she needed plus extra ones that she thought would be either useful or interesting.

"Bye. See you on the thirty first of August," Hermione then embraced Jade in a tight hug. Hermione was going to stay at Jade's house and then they could go with each other to St. Cross to board platform nine and three quarters.

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron, still talking, and when the two families went their separate ways John asked, "So what did you do?"

"Well..." Jade was talking about it the whole way home, describing everything in detail. Though she thought she may have trouble breaking to them that she had bought an owl, they seemed fine with it. In fact, they were encouraging her. Being a witch was going to be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right," said Hermione, looking to her left at platform nine then to her right at platform ten. She and Jade had been driven down to St.Cross' Station by John, who, after he had helped the girls put their luggage on a trolley, hugged Jade and said he would miss her and had walked back to the car park turning back several times. "In '_A Muggle Born's guide to Hogwarts' _it said that to get onto platform nine and three quarters we need to walk briskly between platform nine and ten," Hermione had read many books in the few weeks following her trip to Diagon Alley. And, although Jade would never admit it to Hermione, it was proving very useful so far. But there was just one problem.

"Hermione, it's a brick wall," Jade told Hermione calmly, as if she was talking to an insane person. She already got the feeling that they were attracting attention thanks to Amber sitting in her cage on top of Jade's suitcase. Luckily she wasn't making too much of a fuss; she was bring fairly still and quiet. Hermione, however hadn't seemed to notice a thing.

"Well, that's obviously why muggles don't end up on the platform. Come on." Hermione walked briskly to the middle of the two platforms and, right in front of Jade's eyes, she disappeared, including her trolley. Jade cautiously looked around to see if anyone was watching. She was being a little paranoid.. People were giving Amber odd glances, but other than that they were completely unaware of any unusual behaviour. Jade closed her eyes. Then she followed Hermione. At the last second she opened one eye and she saw the wall right up close, then she saw something completely different. A red train ready to depart was taking in passengers, girls and boys alike talking, laughing and joking. The clock on the wall said that Jade had plenty of time; it was quarter to eleven, and the train was due to leave on the hour. The actual platform was busy too - it was full of noisy students who had too much to talk about, and they were all trying to talk to their friends, say goodbye to their parents and get on the train all at the same time. Jade thought she could see one boy with dreadlocks show some of his friends a tarantula, but she couldn't be sure.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hermione was awestruck too.

"I know. Are you first years too?" a voice behind them asked. When Jade turned around she saw that the question had come from a girl standing behind them, and she had obviously just come through the 'gateway' "I'm Parvati Patil," the girl introduced herself. "And this is my sister, Padma," they both smiled.

"I'm Jade." Jade smiled.

"Hermione," Hermione jumped in when Padma looked her way. The girls stood chatting for a few minutes about Hogwarts, their letters, how they felt about going. Their conversation only ended when Hermione looked at her watch and realised that it was five to eleven.

"We'd better get on the train!" she quickly grabbed hold of her trolley and pushed it towards the nearest door of the train. After a quick raised eyebrow at the Patil sisters, Jade hurried after Hermione. Just then Jade saw a familiar face.

"Hi, Ron," Jade said. Hermione was standing on the train, watching them.

"Hi. Need a hand?" he asked, pointing to Jade's trolley.

"Love is in the air…" Hermione sang so that only Jade could hear her. Jade gave her a hard stare.

"Um, I think I'll be ok, thanks,"

"No, honestly…" he reached down to pick up Jade's suitcase, but he couldn't so it.

"Too heavy?" Jade wanted to rub it in, especially as the case wasn't that heavy. Ron went bright red, though it occurred to Jade that this could have been because of embarrassment or because he was trying to pick up something heavy. Jade laughed, then bent down and picked up her case and put it on the train. This caused Ron to go even redder. Jade caught sight of Fred and George; they were helping a black-haired boy further down the train. She watched as he got on the train, and the twins walked towards their brother.

"Ahh, the girl showed little Ronny up, isn't that sweet?" Fred ruffled Ron's hair.

"Leave me alone or I'll tell Mum!" Ron tried to hit Fred, but Fred easily dodged the blow.

"Ahh, he's going to run to Mummy. We'd better be very careful, Fred," George warned, then he grinned, quite the opposite to Ron who looked so furious that he could have exploded. It was at that moment that the whistle blew so Hermione, Jade, Ron and the twins climbed onto the train. Fred and George went in the opposite direction to the first years, and filled some seats in a carriage saved for them by some of their friends. The whistle blew again and the train started moving, gaining speed rapidly.

After a quick search up and down the train, they soon discovered that all the carriages were full. There was only one with only one person in it, so they decided they were to sit there.

"Um, do you mind if we sit here with you? All the other carriages are full," Jade asked the boy she had seen Fred and George helping earlier. He was a skinny boy with green eyes hidden behind round glasses that looked like they had been re-selotaped many times.

The boy shook his head and gestured to the seats. "I'd be glad of the company,"

The three of them sat down - Jade next to the boy and Ron next to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and this is Jade Porter," Hermione said, pointing to herself, Ron and Jade in turn.

"We are capable of introducing ourselves, you know," Ron said.

"Harry Potter," the boy smiled.

Ron stared, open mouthed at the boy, whilst Hermione's eyes went as wide as they could go, but Jade didn't notice.

"Is this your first year?" Jade asked.

"Um," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Yeah. Why are they acting so weird?"

"No idea!" Jade laughed.

"Dad was right!" Ron said, seemingly to himself. "Is it true…do you have the…the…scar?"

Harry lifted up his fringe to reveal his lighting bolt shaped scar.

"Whoa!" Ron gasped, "That's so cool!"

"This is a serious matter, Ron, it's not cool."

"But he's like the luckiest and the most famous boy in the wizarding world!" Ron was simply fascinated by Harry, which Jade couldn't understand.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

Ron sighed. "When Harry was a baby, You-Know-Who attacked him. And he survived. But his parents didn't,"

"No, I don't-know-who," Jade said, annoyed. She knew virtually nothing about the wizarding world, and seemed everyone else did.

"Lord Voldemort," Harry explained. Ron gasped.

"You said… you…" Ron trailed off, speechless.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione remembered something she had seen in one of her books.

"Alright, clever clogs. Do you want to explain?"

"What's so scary about the name anyway?" Jade asked.

"He was evil, a bad wizard. Over time he built up a gang of followers that did terrible things to people. Many wizards and witches can't say his name because they know all to well what he did to them or in many cases to their friends or family, and its not the type of thing you're likely to forget," Hermione explained.

"So your muggle born, I guess?" Harry questioned Jade but Hermione butted in.

"I am, too, but I just read lots of books to give me a head start," she said proudly

"That's stupid 'cause they'll be lots of muggle born students at Hogwarts. And anyway, everyone learns in the same classes so we'll all be working at the same level," Ron said to Hermione.

"Um, well I live with muggles but I think my parents were a wizard and a witch." Jade answered.

"Same. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin," Harry told her.

The four of them chatted for the next couple of hours about various aspects of the wizarding world as well as each of their own backgrounds. It was just after one o'clock that a plump lady entered the carriage with a trolley full of food.

"Would you like anything?" she asked. Ron already had a sandwich that Molly had given him, but it was now squashed in the bottom of his pocket. Hermione bought some soup, as did Jade, but Harry just bought sweets and chocolate., which he shared with Ron.

"That's bad for you, you know," Hermione informed the boys as they stuffed their faces full of bewitched gummy snakes and chocolate frogs and other sugary foods.

"We know," Harry said cheerfully, biting the head off another gummy snake.

"But you can't have that as just your lunch, you'll be sick!" Hermione was clearly disgusted. She turned to Jade.

"Tell them!" Hermione commanded. Jade grinned and bit into a chocolate frog.

"Unbelievable! You are all so immature!"

"No, you just never let your hair down to have some fun," Jade retorted, demolishing another frog.

"Pigs!" Hermione spat. She stared at Jade eating a box of every flavour beans.

"I know what you're thinking," Ron said to Hermione. "You're thinking that you wish you could be just like her because she's so pretty,"

"No, I was thinking that she is a traitor to girls for being such a pig," Harry, Jade and Ron grinned.

Once they had demolished the sweets, they began talking about life at Hogwarts, which was mainly Ron talking with a few additions from Hermione. But just as they were discussing the four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin), the door of the carriage opened.

"Well, well, well." We do have some…_dirt _in this carriage," a greasy haired blonde boy stepped in, closely followed by two tall, wide shouldered cronies. "A Weasley and a muggle born. I don't know which is worse. They're both a disgrace to the wizarding world" the boy grinned to reveal perfect white teeth. "What are you doing with this rubbish? You need to know who to mix with." He asked Jade, also glancing at Harry.

"Hello to you to, Greaseboy," Jade was referring to the boy's greasy hair. Harry held a hand to his mouth to hide his sniggers, whilst Ron and Hermione just smiled.

"Sorry. Should have introduced myself. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crab and Goyle," he introduced his big friends as well. "Anyway, like I was saying, you and Potter need to hang out with the right people,"

"I think you'll find we are 'hanging out' with the right people," Jade said sourly. Hermione was a bit annoying, but she was clever and as far as Jade could tell, she was a nice person. And Ron was nice too, and he was a good laugh. Draco's smile faded slightly.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be friends with trash like him. Or her." he spat at Ron and Hermione.

""Go away. If you need to beg me to be friends with you, that's a bit sad, don't you think?"

Draco looked at Harry. "What about you?"

"I'm with her - we can decide who our friends are for ourselves, thank you very much," Harry said.

"Fine. But you'll regret it," with that the three of them stomped out of the carriage, fuming.

"What a nice boy," Jade said sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

**please review!!!! is it good? bad? do you like it?**

* * *

"I think we'd better get changed into our robes now," Hermione said, anxious that they were nearly at Hogwarts.

"Good idea," Jade agreed. "Where?" Jade picked up her robes from her suitcase and looked around the carriage.

"In here, please," Ron begged her. Harry laughed.

"Why are you so desperate?" he asked.

"Are you blind?" Ron stared at Harry, whilst Jade blushed.

"Jade, he luuuves you, he wants to huuug you, he wants to kiiiss you -" Harry's song was ended by a loud thump on the arm that came from Ron.

"Hey, what was that for?" Harry grinned.

"You know _exactly_ what it was for," Ron muttered angrily as the girls left to find a toilet to change in. They sat in silence until the girls came back, then they went to change too.

"I don't get it," Hermione said, which Jade thought, if it was true, must have been a first.

"Don't get what?" Jade put her hat on and posed. "Whadda ya think?"

"I think that you aren't listening," Hermione hissed angrily. "What did I just say?"

"Ahh, a test," Jade didn't know Hermione all that well, but she knew her enough to know just how to push her buttons and wind her up. And so far it was working.

"Stop mucking around!"

"I'm not mucking around," Jade said casually.

"I'm not in the mood to argue. It's those sweets. I told you not to eat so many,"

"I'm not complaining, and I'm not arguing either," Jade smiled. Hermione sighed.

"All the boys like you," Hermione said.

"Ahh, jealous, are we?" Jade laughed.

"You are really getting on my nerves," Hermione crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Don't worry, you'll find a nice girl someday," Jade pushed yet another button. And what was Hermione talking about?

"Jade, you're so immature,"

"I know," Jade smiled. She knew she could be annoying when she wanted to be. "Hey, look! A castle!" she pointed out of the window. It was quite hard to see as it was almost dark, but you could make out the outline of a huge castle.

"That must be Hogwarts," Hermione gasped, with her nose pressed against the window.

"Wow," Harry said, also looking out of the window.

"It's just how they described it," Ron said. His brothers had told him so much, but having brothers like Fred and George, Ron didn't know what was true and what had come straight out of the twins' wild imaginations. "How d'you reckon they'll sort us into houses? Fred told me it had something to do with wrestling trolls,"

"That's complete and utter rubbish. They use the sorting hat," Hermione had learnt this in one of the many books she had bought in Diagon Alley. She sat back down on the seat, and the others followed.

"Which is…?"Jade asked sarcastically.

"A hat that sorts us," Ron suggested.

"Yes. It's placed on your head and then the hat shouts out the house that you will be in,"

Jade nearly questioned Hermione about a talking hat, but then she realised in the wizarding world this was quite possible and probably normal. Jade wondered how it must work. Did it see into your brain? Or did it see into the future? Was it completely random? She'd soon find out.

The train soon slowed down and eventually grounded to a halt. The train had stopped in a small station, and Jade watched as Hogwarts' students poured into the platform. Soon the four first years joined them, and they followed the older pupils in leaving their luggage on the train. Jade assumed it would be taken in by someone else. Jade could hear a voice shouting.

"First years over 'ere!" Jade soon saw that it came from a large man carrying a lantern. Now that she remembered, she had seen this man before, in Diagon Alley. She'd been too busy conversing with Ron about Quidditch at the time, but she had seen him. And now that she remembered, she had glimpsed a boy with him too.

"Hagrid!" Harry greeted the huge man by running up to him with a big grin on his face.

"Harry! How ya doin?" it was hard to tell, but Jade thought Hagrid was smiling; his eyes looked crinkled and she thought that she saw his mass of black hair twitch.

"Good. Er…this is Jade. Ron and Hermione," Harry introduced his new friends. Jade nodded and said "Hi,", and Ron and Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet ya all," Hagrid yelled again, "First years, follow me!" Once all the older students had disappeared, Jade couldn't see where, Hagrid started walking to some boats.

"C'mon," Hagrid gestured to the boats. "Get in! Four to a boat!" The first years got in carefully, and sailed across the lake to Hogwarts Castle.

"Its so big," Hermione was, like all the other new students, staring at the castle in awe.

"Which house do you want to be in?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Anyone that doesn't have Malfoy or his friends in it," Jade said.

"Well, that and I don't want to be in Slytherin," Ron said it like he knew something they didn't.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Jade asked.

"Well, nothing official, its just that there were some dodgy wizards that were in Slytherin. Some say loads of You-Know-Who's followers were in Slytherin. But, hopefully, I'll end up in Gryffindor because all my brothers are in Gryffindor," Ron explained.

"All outta the boats!" Hagrid shouted. The first years did as they were told and followed Hagrid up several stone steps to a huge oak door, which Hagrid knocked on three times. It opened and the first years and Hagrid went in. The entrance hall was enormous - a whole house probably could have fitted comfortably in it. A stern looking woman with grey hair tied back in a tight bun stood by another set of oak doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman said proudly. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am one of the teachers here. When we are ready I will call you so that I can place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will shout the name of the house you will be in. You may like a few moments to tidy yourselves up a bit as the whole school will be watching. I will call your name in alphabetical order, so Miss Abbot," she looked around to see the girl she had just mentioned, "you will be first." Then she smiled walked through the oak door, but the first years couldn't see what was behind it. Hannah Abbot, a girl that Jade had seen in the toilets on the train suddenly looked very nervous. The girls started to fiddle with their hair and the boys adjusted their robes. One or two students wiped their mouths. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the entrance hall again.

"We're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall pushed the large oak doors open and strode briskly down what Jade could now see was a hall. And not just any hall. The whole school was sat at four long tables that stretched the length of the hall. The tables were laden with goblets, plates, and cutlery, but there was no food. The students followed Hagrid who was following Professor McGonagall up the hall, through two of the tables. Opposite the door was a table that was horizontal to the students' tables. In the centre was a man who had long grey hair and a long grey beard. His eyes were hidden behind half-moon shaped glasses, and as he surveyed the new students Jade could see that his eyes were blue. Jade guessed that he was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, and the other people sitting at the table were teachers. Hagrid took his place at the table, but McGonagall stopped at a stool with a dirty old hat on it. After Professor Dumbledore gave a little opening speech about a new year at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall started to read out some names from a list.

"Abbot, Hannah," she called out, and a fairly short girl with pigtails stepped forward. She gingerly sat down on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. A few seconds later the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff," from a little rip that formed a mouth, and Hannah went to join the table on the far left (each table, Professor McGonagall had explained, seated a different house) as the school clapped and cheered, especially Hufflepuff. The hat sorted several students, including Hermione, who ended up in Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, who ended up in Slytherin with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Jade knew her name was coming.

"Porter, Jade,"

Jade stepped forward nervously, aware that all eyes were on her. She closed her eyes as she sat on the stool, as if this would help people look away.

"Ahh," a voice said in Jade's ear, and it was a while before Jade realised it was the hat talking. "A little bit tricky. Very clever, and a little mischievous but you are brave and confident. Which house shall I put you in? I know. Gryffindor!" the hat yelled the last word so the whole room could hear it, but Jade had a funny feeling that only she could hear the rest. She was happy, and went to sit by Hermione.

"Potter, Harry," professor McGonagall called, and the room went silent. Jade could hear questions like, "Did she say _Harry Potter_? _The_ Harry Potter?" all over the hall. Harry sat down on the stool looking very nervous. Everyone was staring at Harry, the tension high. It was Harry's turn for the hat to talk to him."Harry Potter. Interesting. Very interesting. Where shall I put you? Slytherin? You could do great things in Slytherin." Harry thought, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," and the hat just replied, "Not Slytherin? I think it'll have to be Gryffindor then," but the hat didn't shout anything. Instead, it continued. "Think about your family, Harry. Gryffindor!" the hat shouted it this time. The Gryffindor table erupted in claps and cheers, louder and harder than for anyone else. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, a little confused over the Hat's advice. His family? Was he supposed to research it? Maybe he'd ask Hagrid later on in the week.

Ron was the last one to be sorted, and he also joined the Gryffindor table. The tables were soon filled with food of all kind; potatoes, pasta, rice; chicken, lamb, beef, pork, more food than Jade had ever seen in her life. It was like every restaurant had come together to make this feast, because it was no cafeteria food; it was good.

"Peas?" Ron asked Jade after putting several spoonfuls onto his own plate.

"Er, no thanks, I'm allergic," Jade said.

"Harry? Peas?" Ron offered. Harry turned to Ron as he'd been talking to a boy called Seamus about the Dursley's.

"No, thanks, I'm allergic," Harry replied and went back to his conversation as Jade frowned.

"Bit odd," Ron said, and offered the peas to Hermione. Suddenly a hand appeared in the middle of the plate of chicken legs. It was a translucent hand which soon grew into an arm. Then a whole body emerged. Jade gasped.

"A ghost!" Hermione squeaked. "I've read about them, there are loads of ghosts that roam the halls of Hogwarts," Hermione explained, once she'd gotten over her shock.

"Yeah, aren't you Nearly Headless Nick?" Ron asked.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind,"

"But are you really nearly headless?" Ron questioned.

"You mean like this?" Sir Nicholas said casually, then gave his right ear a good pull and his head came of, though it was still attached by a little bit of skin. To Jade, it looked like someone had tried to cut his head of but not quite finished the job. He pushed it back on again. "I'm the Gryffindor ghost. Good to have you in Gryffindor!" with that he wandered off to talk to someone else down the at other end of the table.

"Hermione?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you haven't read?"

Hermione looked at him furiously. "Actually, I went back to Diagon Alley and did some research on some famous people in the wizarding world, and you were one of them." Hermione put a forkful of potato in her mouth.

"What did you find out then?" Harry couldn't stop his curiosity.

"Well, I found out a lot, but the most interesting thing was that you were rumoured to have a twin sister. ,"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately she was supposed to have died in hospital the night…the night you…got your scar," Hermione said dramatically. She now had Harry's, Ron's and Jade's full attention.

"That's rubbish. Harry doesn't have a twin," Ron snorted.

"Did you find out her name?" Jade asked.

"No, but I can probably use the school library to find out more," Hermione said.

"The first day at a new school and she's wondering where the library is! How do you even know there _is _a library?" Ron laughed.

"'Coz she read it in a book!" Harry said and then burst into fits of laughter.

"Well? Did you?" Jade asked. The fact that Hermione went bright red said it all. This just caused the other three to laugh even harder. When everyone had finished eating, there was desert. There was as much variety as there was with the main course; there was so much food that was delicious that Ron thought he was going to be sick afterwards. He'd not only had a bit of everything but he'd had second and third helpings. But the amount of food in the students' bellies seemed to have a strange effect on their eyelids; they all went back to their house common rooms and retired to bed after a long day of travelling. Jade had thought that wasn't that tired, but as soon as her head touched her pillow she was asleep. She would have a strange day ahead of her, she'd looked at her timetable when Professor McGonagall had handed them out and seen that she had a charms class, a transfiguration class, a flying lesson and a potions lesson the next day.

* * *

**come on, the review box is right there!! you know you wanna review!!! please tell me what you think!!!!!**


End file.
